


Energy

by Clara_Parlato



Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fala too, I don’t give two fucks and a damn, I want to be Isamu, Reader-Insert, Tags May Change, also read the tittle like that song "AGONY", because I can't really chose a relationship, but Akira and Takashi are righte there and I can't resist, hate it, just read it and let me know you did, love it, really funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Parlato/pseuds/Clara_Parlato
Summary: It's a Beast King Golion Reader Insert because I couldn't find one.Love it, hate it, I don’t give two fucks and a damn, just read it and let me know you did.





	Energy

**Author's Note:**

> You read it right, camarada!
> 
> I couldn’t find any Golion reader inserts, so I had to take matters in my own hands and write it myself. I’m disappointed, internet. This is literally a reader insert, I’m inserting the reader in Golion’s universe. So you can already guess where this is going (more or less) if you watched the anime. This is also solely based on the original Voltron: Beast King Golion. No Defenders of the Universe here, sorry. Also, no pairing yet, heavily leaning on a poly with Isamu, Akira and Takashi. Or Fala. (Isamu is a must)
> 
> Love it, hate it, I don’t give two fucks and a damn, just read it and let me know you did.

“Oi, are you okay?”

The girl in his arms scrunched her nose a little before relaxing and opening her eyes. Akira sighed in relief, small smile in his face. Moving some of the h/c tresses from her face, he looked at her e/c eyes, waiting for her daze to vanish. At the back of his mind the thought of how pretty she was, but he paid it no mind. Not the time. She blinked owlishly for a few second before focusing in his gentle eyes. The woman shoved him away and crawled backyards, clearly scared.

“Whoa, whoa, calm down, lady!”

She stared at Isamu, squinting a little. Right, Hiroshi was still with her glasses. Said boy gave a few hesitant steps in her direction, but that only caused her to back away more. Akira signaled for his team to back off, stretching his hand in a silent request to have the glasses. He made note of her outfit, dark pants, combat boots, a very dirty sweater that certainly was once white and a leather jacket. Her hair was long, touching her waist, and a complete mess. He had wiped some dirty off her face when he tried to wake her up, but there was still some. She clearly had a rough time, so it was understandable she was so cautious.

“It’s okay; we’re not your enemy.”

The leader offered her the glasses, still smiling kindly. She was like a hurt animal, needed to be assure none of them was a threat. Squinting still at them, she slowly crawled towards him. Maybe she couldn’t use her legs properly.

“Did you hurt your legs?”

She stopped and looked directly at his eyes. A shiver run down his spine, it felt like she was judging his worth with her eyes. No, she shook her head. She sat there and looked at him. Akira understood she wanted him to come to her. Still in his knees, he made his way to where she was, hand stretched so she could grab her glasses. She hesitantly grabbed them and put them back in her face. Only then, he noticed the glasses were miraculously intact.

“My legs are just weak right now… and thank you.”

She had a nice smile.

“You’re welcome, miss…?”

“L/N Y/N.”

“I’m Kogane Akira.”

Y/N surprised him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. It was quick, but very effective. He could feel his ears burning as she gave his team attention, asking for their names.

“Shirogane Takashi.”

“Can you come down here so I can hug and kiss you? I can’t really use my legs right now.”

It was rare to see Quiet blush, shame they didn’t had anything to take a photography. The others contented themselves in keeping the image in their minds. He answered with an embarrassed “I would prefer not to” and Y/N just shrugged, asking Isamu for his name.

“Kurogane Isamu.” Dramatic as always, he made a show of dropping on his knees in front of her and opening his arms, making her giggle. She may had given him a longer hug, but he wasn’t complaining.

“I’m Suzuishi Hiroshi!”

“Seidou Tsuyoshi!”

Another giggle came from the girl as they slightly glared at each other.

* * *

Two hugs and two kisses later, they all sat in a circle on the ground, sharing what they knew with their new cellmate.

“So you’re space explorers! Makes sense then why you’re still alive.”

“Yes. But how are you alive, miss?”

“Ah, you can call me Y/N, Akira. The galra kidnapped me; they’re looking for slaves in Earth now. I was separated from the group because of my ability.” She furrowed her brows. “They were going to experiment on me, one of them was a woman called Honerva, or something like that. I don’t remember much… Sorry, Akira, I’m not able to say more.”

“No need to apologize. But if what you’re saying is true, then there’s many other humans around here.”

“Where are we, exactly?”

“Slave Castle. They collect people from all around the universe and put them to fight to death in an arena.” Shirogane explained, ignoring Isamu’s mumblings of “it’ll be our turn soon”.

“That would explain why there’s so much anger and hate in here…”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m very good with feeling and recognizing the energy that comes from feelings.”

“Oh, yeah, you did say you had an ability.”

“Yeah, energy manipulation. That’s why I’m too tired to use my legs, I used too much of it energy trying to fight the guards and protect the others.”

Isamu sighed, grumbling about super-humans and their unbelievable powers.

“That’s very impressive. How did you get that power?”

“I don’t know if I could call it a power, especially when I can’t control it properly. I never received the necessary training.” They looked at her expectantly and she sighed. “This ability has been in my family for centuries, it’s a blood related thing. Not every one of us have it, and the only ones who are allowed to know all the secrets about it are the elders and the ones who finished the training, so I can’t tell you guys much.”

Akira crossed his arms. If what she said was true, why was she thrown in the slave cells? He doubted they would just put someone so useful down there. Moreover, specifically on the only cell with humans. Something didn’t add up, at all. He looked at Moody, noticing how her presence didn’t put his guard further up. Moody had a very good set of instincts, he could feel when something was wrong or if someone was a threat, therefore if he didn’t seem to have a problem with Y/N, it meant she was not dangerous. Even if he usually didn’t listen to Moody’s instincts, a part of him knew he could trust them.

A piercing screech made itself present. Space vultures, the ugly birds.

“What in the universe are those?!” Y/N exclaimed, a look of amazed disgust in her face.

“Vultures. The slave ship is back,” Isamu said, looking at her strangely, “Why do you look so impressed? They’re waiting for your flesh to rot out of your bones.”

“Yes, they are. Hungry, hungry birds.” She turned to smile at him. “What do you think you taste like, Isamu?”

“Pretty good, I’m guessing.”

“I think you must taste like chicken.”

“Hey!”

“You two, that’s enough.”

“Sorry, Takashi.”

“Damn vultures!” Tsuyoshi was losing more and more of his patience.

Hiroshi took matters with his own hands and jumped towards the windows, scaring the birds away. In their rush, the animal let whatever they had on their beaks fall inside the cell. Bones. Shorty ignored Quiet’s compliment to peak at the outside. The Deathblack Beastmen were eating stew made with the dead slaves, he informed. Tsuyoshi threw the bones at the candle, angrily asking if they really would just turn into those horrible monsters. They were losing hope fast; if they fought, they would turn into beasts, and if they didn’t Daibazaal would punish them. If they didn’t die first.

“We’ll break out! It’s the only way to survive.”

“And how are we going to do that, Quiet, without weapons or a ship?”

“We can steal one of theirs, Moody. They don’t seem to keep an eye on the hangar.” Akira remembered seeing very few guards around the hangar, it seemed not even the galra was immune to overconfidence.

“I have no idea how to pilot one of those, but you five are space travelers, right? You can fly one of the ships, right?”

“She’s right.” Isamu relented with an exaggerated sigh. “We’re screwed anyway, might as well try to leave.”

Akira extended his arm, clenched fist. The others put their hands on top of him. It was a promise. They would leave or die trying. Y/N hesitated a little before gingerly resting her hand on top of Moody’s larger one. She was a part of the team. She would help them as much as she could. They just had to wait for nightfall.

* * *

Akira could feel Y/N trembling. She was sitting right behind him, backs touching, saying random things under her breath. He heard the words “universe”, “energy” and “corrupted” be repeated every so often and would be lie to say he wasn’t curious. It felt as if everything had escalated too quickly. Y/N had gladly told them everything she knew, about Earth, about her abilities, about the galra. She had talked and answered any question for the rest of the day. It was strange they were left in the cell when all the others prisoners were out working and Chief had a hunch it had something to do with the woman. Something just didn’t add up. Nevertheless, he guessed he would’ve enough time to think about it when they were out of that hellish place.

“Miss, are you okay?”

“Again, call me Y/N, Akira, and yes, I’m fine. A bit scared, but I think it’s normal.”

“If it’s any consolation, I’m a little nervous, too.”

“I know, I can feel it.”

“Right.”

She giggled. Footsteps were their cue to stop and fake their sleep. A guard glanced inside the cell for a few second before leaving. As soon as he was sure the guard left, Akira gave Shorty the signal. They were leaving, finally. Takashi stayed near the door as the others climbed the makeshift rope to leave through the window. Isamu had to carry Y/N piggyback style, for her legs were still too weak. They were out of that small space in no time.

The next step was to grab the vultures. Y/N kept a tight grip on Isamu’s waist as they made the way to a place covered of creature bones. The air there was heavy. The girl almost threw up. She looked extremely sick; mumbling about how much bad the energy was there.

“So much hate, so much sadness… Please, let’s get out of here…”

They promptly left, even though Tsuyoshi wanted to go fight Daibazaal. Luckily, the others were able to convince him with a few words—and a few looks towards the whimpering girl. Crouching, Seidou put his hands together and prayed briefly, following his leader’s footsteps. In a few minutes they were running, Y/N on Tsuyoshi’s back. She insisted, not wanting to tire Isamu—or any of them for that matter—too much. Isamu had protested, but in the end, they agreed it was best.

They entered the castle once more through what they believed was an air duct. Y/N could feel her legs regaining some strength and silently thanked the Goddess. Soon she would be able to walk by herself and not be a burden for the kind men that helped her.

The hangar doors were close when the castle’s alarms activated. Thinking quickly, the group ran towards the slowly closing door, there was no time to lose. They jumped into the other room, the way closing behind them. There was no return. Well, they didn’t want to go back, anyways. The team weren’t allowed time to be relieved, though, for soon they were attacked. First knives, then guards.

“Tsuyoshi, leave me here and go fight.”

“But!”

“Go!”

Obeying her wishes, Hothead carefully put her down on the floor and joined the fight. Y/N took a few deep breaths to calm her heart. The fight was going fine, the boys would win. No need to panic. Except that three of the bigger guards appeared suddenly, one almost cutting Akira’s head. She had to do something. Asking for forgiveness in her mind—they would had to carry her for a longer time—she closed her eyes and concentrated.

Akira could not believe his eyes when a sudden see-through barrier appeared between him and the alien. The barrier shifted and took the form of a spear. It floated in the air for a few seconds before maneuvering its way between the three guards’ ribcages. Chief looked at Y/N; the girl was fighting to keep her eyes open. The spear vanished in a cloud of sparks.

“Y/N!”

“You’re welcome, Chief.” The woman winked tiredly, weak smile forming on her lips. “Sorry, you’ll have to carry me again.” Takashi was quick to take her in his arms when she fell forwards, preventing her from hitting the floor headfirst. Her body limp and breathing rhythmic.

“She’s asleep.”

“So that’s what she meant by energy manipulation!” Hiroshi exclaimed fascinated, “Incredible!”

“We can marvel at Y/N’s magic later, we need to go!” Isamu reminded the team just as more guards they could fight—without weapons specially—entered the hangar.

They ran to one of the slave ships. The taste of freedom already in their mouths. Leaving Y/N in one of the chairs, Takashi and Akira sat down on the control station. The controls looked different from what they were accustomed, but after a few tries, they got the hang of it. Apparently, galra ships controls weren’t that much different from human ships in function, only in appearance. Thank whatever deity, it would’ve been a nightmare wasn’t that the case.

No, the nightmare came in the form of warships attacking them. To be honest, they were surprised the galra took that long to actually send a ship.

“Fight back!”

Pressing a few buttons, Moody, Shorty and Hothead were able to damage the enemy ship. Sadly, the warship understandably had a lot more weapons—a lot more lasers—and the damaged the weapons caused was too great for the slave ship. They fell and fell, through stormy clouds and indifferent stars.

Until they weren’t falling anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Bit weird, bit gory. Not my best, and my second ever reader insert. Hopefully I’ll get better at it as the chapters go on.


End file.
